1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control circuit breaker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote control circuit breaker which is automatically restored to its initial state after a trip operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
These types of circuit breakers are used, for example, in onboard networks of land vehicles, airplanes or ships. They have increasingly replaced conventional onboard network circuit breakers in which the current lines are guided from the current source to the switching console in the cockpit and from there to the electric load. However, remote control circuit breakers may be arranged directly at the electrical load so that the current lines are guided from the current source directly to the electrical load without the detour over the switching console. Control of the on and off position of the circuit breaker then occurs by an external remote control switch arranged on the switching console. The external remote control switch is connected with the circuit breaker only by control lines.
This type of arrangement for remote control circuit breakers reduces the weight of cables in onboard networks and thus decreases the cost of cabling. Cabling itself is facilitated and results in saving space. The configuration of the switching console is also facilitated, because it now comprises only the control unit, such as, for example, the external remote control switches.
However, the control unit may also be a computer. With the help of the control unit, the circuit breaker may be switched on and off, and the switching status of the contacts may be indicated and tripping due to overload may be indicated.
In known remote controllable circuit breakers, the electronic control unit influencing the switch drive is integrated. Additionally, a thermal release member and a mechanical switch lock for locking and for interrupting the electric circuit are provided. The switch drive and the thermal release member cause the switching movements of the switch lock.